


Remembered

by notcool



Series: Loki Short Stories [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Infinity War, Post Infinity War, Sad, Uh..., how does one tag?, idk - Freeform, idk just be warned, no real spoilers tho, okay im done now, okay maybe?, soda cans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: A short fic narrated by Loki that is basically me rambling and then some depressing shit about soda cans





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been MIA for awhile so sorry about that my dear muffins - I swear I'm going to update "Music is the Strongest Form of Magic" soon, just gimmie a little bit. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to "Confused Together" so if you guys would like that gimmie a shout. Anyway my brain is fried so I just went crazy and wrote whatever the hell this fic is so... enjoy?

_ “I pray to you… Speak of me as I am. Nothing extenuate, nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speak of one that loved not wisely, but too well.” _ _   
_ _ \--  _ The Tragedy of Othello, The Moor of Venice

\-------

This was it. The end had come and the world was going dark and the ashes of a fire that once burned bright floated to the ground - was this the last the universe would see of good? Of life? Of hope?

Perhaps someone, somewhere, in some distant future would rise up to rebuild what was crumpled and broken and stomped on like a cola can on the side of a highway that led from one middle of nowhere to the next.

It seemed like they were on a similar, however metaphorical highway now; going an going, but never getting to anywhere of use - for every mile they put behind them ten more appeared ahead.

And now the road itself is disintegrating, and there are no exits, and the crushed cola can that is our universe rattles and rolls and teeters on the edge of the gaping abyss that appears below.

Is this how they will think of us, those future rebels? Will they see a smashed cola can in the face of roaring semi tractor trailers and five inch rains? Will they think of us as failures? Sacrifices? Will they think of us at all?

_ Will they even know our names? _

No, they have to! I fought for this universe. I lost everything good to me in my quest to preserve what is good to everyone else - I will not be forgotten.  _ We  _ will not be forgotten.

I make this promise to you - we will be remembered. Somehow, someway.

Children of the future will gaze up at the golden throne of their dictator and they will think,  _ once upon a time there was a god from a distant land, and he said all-powerful overlords are full of shit, and that we should probably, you know, overthrow them or something. _

Because maybe we’ll be dead. Dead with no graves and with no memorials and no books to know us by. But people will remember us - the survivors will remember us.

Because we will not need graves or books; if I am going to die, I plan to go out so violently that I leave a scar in the fabric of the universe itself.

This new king can burn planets, he can destroy civilizations, but he cannot change that it is the nature of living things to defend themselves against pain - and with the mark I’m going to leave… people simply won’t be able to resist.

My name is Loki Odinson, and if you know anything about me, you should know that once I have my mind set on something, I cannot be stopped.

Not even by death.


End file.
